Miscellanées
by cailloue
Summary: Recueil de OneShot. Texte 3 : Hommage à Alan Rickman, l'acteur qui interprétait Severus Rogue, décédé Jeudi 14 Juillet 2016. Texte 4 : Hermione voulut l'ouvrir pour lire une page au hasard et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise : quelqu'un avait écrit dans le livre ! Les lettres étaient presque calligraphiées, les traits étaient droits et fins : "Cornedrue, ce passage est pour toi!"
1. Introduction - Le Blabla de Bibi

Les miscellanées sont un genre littéraire composé de textes divers, « mélangés » avec une unité plus ou moins manifeste. C'est une technique de fragments, une sorte de mosaïque littéraire.

Les miennes seront un recueil des petits riens, d'informations incongrues, d'histoires sans suites ni lien, de pensées que je couche sur le papier à peine l'idée m'eut-t-elle effleurée l'esprit.

Vous pouvez bien sur participer, proposer des situations, des personnages que vous souhaitez voir dans une situation précise sans avoir réussi à poser des mots sur vos idées c'est avec plaisir que je me propose d'être votre plume.

Vous pouvez aussi m'imposer un mot, une phrase, ou une contrainte dans l'un des récits à venir !

Je précise que le seul point commun de ces textes sera l'univers d'Harry Potter, créer par notre très vénérée Mrs JK Rowling.

Le rating des histoires sera précisé dans l'introduction de chaque texte afin d'éviter tout débordement

 **Sommaire :**

° Texte 1 : _**Aeternae - Eternel**_

"Severus Rogue reste dans le couloir, fixant au loin une silhouette déjà noyé dans la foule d'élèves. Aurait-il dû lui dire ? Lui avouer ?"

° Texte 2 : _**La Répartition de Sirius Black**_

"Sirius Black sentit le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer. Ça y est. C'était le moment. Le moment de sa répartition."

° Texte 3 : _**Les Larmes**_

 _«[…] - Et que me donnerez-vous en échange, Severus ?  
\- En… En échange ?  
Rogue regarda Dumbledore bouche bée. » _

° Texte 4 : _**Le livre qui choqua Hermione**_

 _Hermione voulut l'ouvrir pour lire une page au hasard et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise : quelqu'un avait écrit dans le livre ! Les lettres étaient presque calligraphiées, les traits étaient droits et fins : "Cornedrue, ce passage est pour toi!"_

° Texte 5 : _**Day Dream  
**_

 _Texte pour **Sombradele**. Consigne : Utiliser Sirius dans mon texte, avec Regulus, Severus, Remus, Harry._  
 _Utiliser les mots: Piercing, tatouage, moulant et bel engin_

 _En cours d'écriture_

° Texte 6 : _**Les fuites  
**_

 _En cours d'écriture_

Je vous remercie d'avance pour votre passage sur mes petits écrits, et j'espère sincèrement que vous prendrez plaisir à me lire !

Rendez vous page suivante,

Cailloue


	2. Texte 1 :Aeternae

**'Aluuuuuuuuuut M'sieur M'dame!**

 **Les personnages sont de notre grandissime et très adulée Mrs JKR.**

 **Les paroles en italique sont celles de la chanson "Je ne t'aime plus" de Manu Chao.**

 **J'espère que cette première Song-Fic de ma petite composition vous plaira!**

* * *

[L'amour sans éternité s'appelle angoisse : l'éternité sans amour s'appelle enfer.]

Gustave Thibon/ _L'ignorance étoilée_

Aetenae

 _Je ne T'aime plus  
Mon amour_

Après la dispute vient la douleur et la solitude. Il n'a pas eu besoin d'attendre pour les trouver. Dès que la jeune et jolie rousse avait tourné les talons, juste après avoir mis un terme à leurs relations, la solitude pointe le bout de son nez. Severus Rogue reste dans le couloir, fixant au loin une silhouette déjà noyé dans la foule d'élèves. Aurait-il dû lui dire ? Lui avouer ? Etait-il encore temps d'agir ? Pour une fois, d'agir en Homme ? De ne pas se contenter d'être spectateur de ce qu'il vit ? Allait-il enfin être courageux ? Aujourd'hui n'est pas le bon moment. Non, Lily doit être en colère, trop pour l'écouter. D'ailleurs elle ne doit pas avoir parlé sérieusement, elle est juste énervée. Oui, demain il ira la voir. Et là, il lui dira tout.

 _Je ne T'aime plus  
Tous les jours_

Il n'a rien dit. Ni plus tard. Ni le jour d'après. Ni la semaine suivante. Ni jamais. Il aurait voulu lui montré combien il était courageux, mais il ne l'est pas. Pas au sens noble du terme. Pas comme James Potter. L'insupportable Potter. L'abominable gamin, l'écœurant clown, le haïssable Potter. L'épouvantable gueule d'amour. La gueule d'amour qu'elle avait choisi. Potter et pas lui. Pas lui, son ami de toujours, toujours avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'il perde pied. Il aurait aimé qu'elle se rende compte de l'amour qu'il y avait entre eux. Qu'il avait en lui, pour elle, depuis la toute première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Mais il n'a rien dit. Il est lâche et faible. Pas un jour ne se passe sans qu'il ne regrette de ne pas lui avoir parlé. Il se lève et pense à elle. Il s'endort et pense à eux. Ses tripes se serrent, son cœur saigne, il a mal jusque dans les yeux quand il les voit, et elle ne voit rien. Elle ne voit plus rien. Mais elle avait vu qu'Il est faible, et vulnérable. Aussi faible et vulnérable que Potter est vil et mesquin, ce qu'elle ne voyait plus. Et comme beaucoup de gens faibles et vulnérables, Severus Rogue est devenu membre de quelque chose de grand, de puissant et d'impressionnant. Il était quelqu'un. Enfin.

 _Parfois J'aimerais mourir  
Tellement J'ai voulu croire_

Elle n'a rien vu. Elle se marie, aujourd'hui. Il le sait, même s'il ne se souvient plus de qui, comment. Il l'imagine, dans sa robe blanche, dans le champ de leurs enfances, s'avançant sous l'arbre dans lequel ils jouaient. L'arbre derrière lequel il se cachait, pour la regarder. Il n'y aurait eu qu'eux deux ce jour-là, personne d'autre. Pas de grande fête, pas de fanfreluche. Juste elle. Juste lui. Il y croyait, jusqu'à hier encore. Mais ce n'était pas lui. Meurtri, blesser, jaloux, Severus Rogue se perd dans la violence. S'ouvre au silence. S'emmure dans la solitude. La solitude qui ne le quitte pas depuis la dispute. La solitude qu'aucune compagnie ne sait vaincre. La solitude qui le rend toujours plus mesquin. Les jours passent sans saveurs. Le temps fuite comme l'eau coule, lentement, goutte à goutte. C'est long. Pénible.

 _Parfois J'aimerais mourir  
Pour ne plus rien savoir_

L'angoisse a remplacé la solitude. Pourquoi elle ? Ou est-elle ? Bien cachée ? Pourquoi avoir voulu aller dans ce bar miteux ? Pourquoi ce soir-là ? Pourquoi avoir entendu ? Pourquoi avoir répéter ? Comment la sauver ? Ou la cacher ? Comment ? Etait-elle malheureuse ? Savait-elle qui avait informé ? Le haïssait-il ? Pourquoi lui putain ?! Le doute et la crainte, l'attente de l'annonce, l'arrivée de sa mort. Lily Evans n'était plus. Severus Rogue l'a amené à la potence, laissant le soin au bourreau d'accomplir son œuvre. Il l'a tué comme il l'a aimé. Sans la toucher. De loin. Sans qu'elle le sache, sans qu'elle le voie.

 _Parfois J'aimerais mourir  
Pour plus jamais te voir_

Elle n'est pourtant pas partie. Toujours présente dans ses paupières closes. Dans les battements sans vie que laisse échapper son cœur. Dans le parfum du vent dans les après-midi d'été. Dans le ciel carmin des aurores du printemps. Dans chacun des gestes méthodiques qu'il s'emploie à apprendre à des élèves incompétents durant ses cours de potion. Dans chaque couloir qu'il emprunte tous les jours. A chaque regard posé dans le parc où il revit et toujours la même scène finale, celle qui avait mis fin à tout. A chaque fois que son fils, cet avorton de Potter, ce sosie diabolique pose ses yeux émeraudes sur lui. Elle hante Severus Rogue dans chaque mouvement du quotidien, chaque seconde qui s'égrène.

 _Parfois J'aimerais mourir  
Tellement Y a plus D'espoir_

Il a promis. Il tient promesse. Il est devenu l'homme fort et courageux que Lily aurait voulu qu'il soit. Il protège son fils, même s'il ne le supporte pas plus que _l'autre_ Potter. Il le fait seulement pour ne pas voir disparaitre ses yeux émeraude. Pour qu'ils existent encore. Il se bat tous les jours. Il joue le vrai, prône le faux, sème mensonges et tromperies devant le bourreau de Lily. Severus Rogue reste fort et inflexible devant les remarques, les reproches, les insultes de gens qui ne savent pas. Personne ne sait. Personne ne doit savoir. Savoir pourquoi. Savoir pour qui.

 _Parfois J'aimerais mourir  
Pour plus jamais te revoir _

A chaque morsure il sent un soulagement. A chaque crochet dans sa chair fait écho une rédemption. Il demande pardon. La douleur n'est pas plus forte que celle qui l'habite tous les jours. Le soulagement est proche. Les retrouvailles aussi. Les explications peut-être. Le pardon ? Son fils est là. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais son fils est là. Potter veut l'aider. Il sent des mains, entends des sons qu'il ne comprend déjà plus. Potter doit savoir. Pour lui-même. Pour sa mère. Pour Severus Rogue, qui contemple dans la mort les mêmes émeraudes perdus de son amour disparu.

 _Je ne T'aime plus  
Mon amour  
Je ne T'aime plus  
Tous les jours_


	3. Texte 2 : La Répartition de Sirius Black

**Bonsoir M'sieurs m'Dames !**

 **Un autre petit texte pour clore ce weekend pluvieux.**

 **Bien entendu, les personnages, lieux et tutti cuanti sont toujours de notre grandissime et très adulée Mrs JKR.**

 **J'espère toujours que vous apprécierez la suite.  
**

 **Bon courage pour demain !** (Lundi. Ce genre de jour ou même mon café à besoin d'un café. M'enfin...)

* * *

[Si on commence avec des certitudes, on finit avec des doutes. Si on commence avec des doutes, on finit avec des certitudes.]

Francis Bacon

La Répartition de Sirius Black  


Les barques voguaient lentement sur le lac, guidé par le géant Hagrid, emportant le flot de nouveaux élèves de l'école de Magie Poudlard. Les premières années se tenaient serrés sur leurs petites embarcations, préférant la pluie qui tombaient du ciel à la noirceur du lac sur lequel ils naviguaient. Au loin, ils pouvaient distingués la silhouette du château. Un jeune à droite de Sirius se pencha tellement qu'il glissa à moitié dans le lac. Sirius l'aida à se rassoir convenablement.

Le géant les amena jusqu'à de grande portes en chêne puis les laissa seuls. Sirius senti le stresse arriver, lentement. La plupart de ses camarades autour de lui semblaient également anxieux. Il y avait, par exemple, cette fille rousse qu'il avait vue dans le train qui regardait autour d'elle en écarquillant ses yeux verts. Elle n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions au garçon avec lequel il s'était pris la tête, celui qui avait les cheveux gras. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Servquelquechose… Peu importait. Sirius regarda à nouveau la jeune fille rousse. Vue son étonnement pour tout, il était probable qu'elle venait d'une famille de Moldus. Elle ne savait donc probablement pas dans quelle maison elle irait. A côté des élèves agités contrastaient ceux qui étaient calme. Ils auraient pu paraître sur d'eux si le trac ne déformait pas leurs visages enfantins. Très peu d'entre eux était véritablement sereins. Cette petite poignée savait d'avance qu'ils rejoindraient la maison de leurs parents. Par exemple, ce mec aux cheveux gras, ce Servtruc s'était venté, dans le train, d'aller à Serpentard... Et James, que Sirius avait également rencontré dans le Poudlard Express était sûr d'aller à Gryffondor, comme son père.

Une sorcière aux cheveux gris et à l'air revêche arriva. Sirius ne l'écoutait pas. Il sentit le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer nettement. Ça y est. C'était le moment. Le moment de la répartition.

Ce court voyage dans le train lui avait apporté une vision différente de tout ce qu'il avait toujours entendu. Ses pensées divaguaient sur sa famille. Il pensa à sa mère, plus froide qu'un glaçon, insensible à toute émotion, comme anesthésiée de la vie et de ses aléas. A sa mère qui ne communiquait qu'à coup de bâtons, ponctué de gifle, hurlante de son silence. Elle n'ouvrait la bouche que pour répéter et confirmer sans cesse les principes de son époux qui lui maudissait tous ceux qui n'étaient pas des sorciers au sang pur. Sirius avait entendu trop d'histoire, trop de chose sur comment et qui devait être un sorcier qu'il n'y comprenait plus rien. Dans le train, il avait pu discuter avec un jeune homme dont les parents n'étaient pas sorciers. Et Sirius l'avait trouvé très similaire à lui, contrairement à ce que ses parents disaient des gens de son espèce. Lorsque Sirius s'était présenté à un élève de deuxième année, ce dernier avait voulu lui mettre un coup de poing. James et un autre jeune homme, Rémus Lupin l'avait défendu. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seul et qu'ils parlèrent de ce qui venaient de se passer que Sirius se rendit compte que c'était son nom qui avait énervé l'autre étudiant. James avait été faire un tour dans le train afin de collecter des informations et revint plutôt mal à l'aise lorsqu'il avoua à son nouvel ami que la famille Black était malheureusement connu de sombre réputation dans le monde des sorciers pour sa lignée de Sangs-purs aux idéaux radicaux et son appartenance répétée à la maison Serpentard, connu pour encenser la magie noir. Et il y avait eu une Black à Poudlard, connue pour son sens de l'humour sadique qui avait terrorisé toute une génération d'étudiant : Bellatrix. Sirius ne fut guère surprit de cette dernière information, sa cousine l'avait toujours dérangé dans son comportement. Il ne partageait que peu de chose en commun avec elle et n'aimait pas écouter ce qu'elle disait. Et il se trouva soudain stupide de ne pas avoir tenus plus d'attention aux discutions que les adultes de sa famille pouvaient tenir. Mais tout le reste, tout ce que James avait pu lui apprendre de la bouche des autres, tout ce que lui-même avait pu voir… Ses parents se trompaient-t-il ? Sa famille était-elle dans le faux ? Pouvaient-ils ne pas être aussi nobles qu'ils le prétendaient ? Que valait la pureté du sang face à la noirceur de l'esprit ?

La foule des nouveaux étudiants se mit à marcher comme un seul homme. Surprit, Sirius regarda autour de lui avant de se mettre en marche à son tour. Son cœur battait maintenant la chamade. Il se sentait partagé. Comme si tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent n'était que noirceur et mensonge. Il commençait à apercevoir qu'une autre vision du monde de la magie pouvait se présenter à lui : une vision colorée et aux mille facettes, bien plus attrayantes que celle froide et étriquée qu'il connaissait depuis sa naissance. Il entra dans la Grande Salle et regarda avec ébahissement les quatre tables alignées où étaient assis les anciens élèves, le plafond qui n'était autre qu'un ciel d'automne tourmenté par la tempête et les chandelles suspendues dans les airs. Tout produisait une sorte de luminosité dorée, de chaleur et d'enchantements. Jamais Sirius n'avait eu autant de lumière dans une pièce, et cela lui changeait beaucoup de la sombre lumière sordide de leurs salons et des têtes d'elfe accrochées au mur... Le garçon eut un frisson rien qu'en y repensant. Tout semblait si… différent. Il repensa à ce que lui avaient dit ses parents sur Poudlard avant qu'il ne parte. La salle commune de Serpentard se trouverait dans les cachots. S'il y allait, Sirius ne vivrait certainement pas dans une belle pièce dorée comme celle où il se trouvait à cet instant, mais dans une pièce sombre probablement tapissée de vert et argent... Comme chez lui. Pourquoi se tenir dans l'ombre lorsqu'on pouvait briller dans la lumière ? Le garçon déglutit. Chaque pas qui le rapprochait de l'estrade dressée devant la table des professeurs était pour lui un rapprochement inévitable de son destin auquel il avait l'impression de ne pouvoir échapper. Enfin, les nouveaux s'arrêtèrent. La sorcière au regard sévère monta sur l'estrade et plaça un tabouret et le Choixpeau magique en son centre. Elle expliqua qu'elle allait les appeler un par un pour qu'ils se coiffent du Choixpeau afin d'être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Mais Sirius n'écoutait pas. Il connaissait déjà la chanson par cœur, l'ayant entendu des dizaines de fois dans sa famille. Il fixait le Choixpeau avec une sorte de terreur contenue. Il serra les points pour se donner du courage. Alors comme ça, c'était cet espèce de vieux bout de chiffon chantant qui allait décider de la suite ? Il n'allait pas faiblir, pas lui. Il déjà avait connu bien pire, tient.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards. Il reconnut sa cousine Narcissa, qui était en sixième année. Elle était assise à côté de son petit-ami, Lucius Malefoy, septième année et préfet-en-chef. Pendant l'été, Narcissa l'avait invité une fois au manoir, afin de le présenter à ses parents. Il avait rapidement charmé Cygnus et Druella Black, qui le considéraient déjà digne d'entrer dans leur prestigieuse famille. Sirius se rappelait que Lucius s'était avancé vers lui et lui avait dit avec un sourire poli :

 _\- J'espère te voir à la rentrée rejoindre notre maison. C'est la seule qui vaut quelque chose dans cette école._

 _Sirius parcouru rapidement les autres tables des yeux. Qu'est-ce que la table des Serpentards pouvait vraiment avoir de plus ? Il vit à la table des Gryffondors le jeune homme qui avait voulu lui casser le nez dans le train. Il repensa à sa cousine Bellatrix, et regarda à nouveau la table des Serpentards. Devait-il devenir aussi craint, detestable et détesté que Bellatrix pour satisfaire ses parents ? Une jeune sorcière lui lançait de frénétiques signes de la main. C'était sa cousine Andromeda. Sirius lui sourit, elle lui répondit en levant les pouces en l'air. Andromeda était la seule qui ne parlait pas en mal des autres sorciers. Elle avait même confiée à Sirius être amoureuse de ce que leurs parents appelaient un « Sang De Bourbe ». Cette personne était d'après Andromeda la personne la plus fascinante qu'elle avait connu. Et si c'était elle qui avait raison ? Sirius prit soudain peur : était-ce normal de penser ainsi ? Qu'allait-il se passer s'il était le premier depuis_ 7 générations de Black au sang-pur à être envoyé ailleurs qu'à Serpentard ?

La sorcière avait commencé à faire l'appel. Sirius se rappela avec foule de précision la discussion qu'il avait eu avec James :

 _"Serpentard ? Qui a envie d'être à Serpentard ? lui fit-il. Moi, je préférerais quitter l'école, pas toi ? demanda-t-il à Sirius.  
-Toute ma famille était à Serpentard, répondit ce dernier, l'air grave.  
-Nom de nom ! s'exclama James. Et moi qui croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien !  
-Peut-être que je ferais entorse à la tradition, dit-il avec un sourire. Où veux-tu être si tu as le choix ?  
-Si vous allez à Gryffondor, vous rejoindrez les courageux ! fit James en soulevant une épée invisible. Comme mon père !"_

 _Deviendrait-il mauvais s'il allait à Serpentard ? Aussi mauvais que la réputation de sa famille ? Aussi mauvais que sa cousine Bellatrix ?_

 _\- Sirius Black ! L'appela la sorcière._

 _Le silence revint dans la salle lorsqu'il commença à marcher. Il lui semblait se diriger non pas vers un chapeau mais vers une potence. Il sentait déjà la fébrilité des Serpentards, prêt à l'accueillir avec la ferveur qu'il méritait. A chaque pas ses tourmentes prenaient plus de place dans son esprit, occultant tout le reste. Il ferma les yeux en posant le choixpeau sur sa tête._

 _\- Autant de tourmente jeune homme… Etonnant pour un Black ! Aucun d'entre eux ne s'est posé la moindre question quant à la maison qui allait l'accueillir… J'ai même envoyé plusieurs membre de ta famille à Serpentard a peine avoir effleuré leurs têtes…_

 _Sirius ne savait pas s'il devait répondre. Il se contenta de se demander si Serpentard était vraiment fait pour lui. Comme si le Choixpeau avait lu en lui, il répondit :_

 _\- Il ne fait aucun doute que Serpentard te conviendrait. Tu es ambitieux sans nul doute, et déterminé aussi. Et ta finesse d'ingéniosité vienne parfaire ce tableau…_

 _Sirius sentit son cœur se serrer. Alors il était comme eux ?_

 _\- Mais pourtant, continua le choixpeau en écho à sa question, tu sembles bien différent… Tolérant serait le mot exacte. Et tu n'as pas encore pris conscience de l'incroyable force d'esprit qui sommeille en toi… Ton hardiesse et ton courage ne ferait pas bon ménage dans la maison de Salazar, j'en suis persuadé, aussi je préfère t'envoyer à GRYFFONDOR !_

 _Sirius resta assis quelques secondes, hébété. Lorsqu'il leva le choixpeau, il constata qu'il n'était pas le seul. Les serpentards le regardaient, incrédules. La table de Gryffondor mit quelque secondes avant d'assimiler la nouvelle puis explosa d'une seule voix. Cela décida le jeune homme à se lever du tabouret. Il risqua un œil vers sa cousine Narcissa, interdite. Lucius semblait abasourdi, dépité. Sirius secoua sa tête, toujours sous le choc du choix du chapeau._

\- Ca alors ! Nom d'un hippogriffe ! Bienvenue à toi Black ! s'exclama le garçon qui avait voulu le frapper dans le train alors qu'il prenait place à ses côtés. Je crois que je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une chose pareille ! Un Black à Gryffondor ! Va savoir ce qu'il se passe, hein ?!  
\- Le plus beau cadeau que je pouvais faire à ma chère mère, j'imagine… répondit-il en serrant la main tendue du garçon.

Le garçon pouffa.

\- Je suis Franck Longdubat, deuxième année.  
\- Enchanté, répondit aimablement le jeune Black.  
\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, continua Franck. Je n'aurais pas dû agir ainsi.  
\- J'aurais fait de même, répondit Sirius en hochant les épaules.

Franck lança un regard étonné au nouveau venu, mais le silence revint dans la salle et la répartition reprit. Sirius se força à se concentrer sur la cérémonie. La jeune fille rousse qui avait défendu son ami dans le train fut aussi appelée à Gryffondor. Lorsqu'il lui fit de la place pour qu'elle puisse se mettre à côté d'elle, elle leva un sourcil et tourna la tête, visiblement encore vexée de leurs querelles. Peu de temps après, Remus Lupin vint se placer discrètement à côté de lui. Peter Pettigrow, le jeune homme qui avait failli tomber dans le lac aussi. Il glissa sur le sol mouillé et faillit tomber, faisant rire l'assemblée. Sirius se leva d'un bond quand James fut réparti à Gryffondor et lui sauta dans les bras, trop heureux de voir son ami rejoindre les rangs. Il semblait ragaillardi, comme si tous ses doutes avaient été balayés au fur et à mesure que ses compagnons le rejoignaient. James et lui sifflèrent ensemble quand Severus Rogue fut réparti à Serpentard, provoquant quelques rires de ses camarades et le regard courroucée de Lily. Lorsque le repas arriva, il profita de la liesse générale, discutant et rigolant avec ses nouveaux camarades. Il se doutait bien que cette répartition ne resterait pas sans conséquence, mais il était bien trop occupé à dévorer la montagne de pilon de poulet pour s'en soucier vraiment.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos envies d'histoires, de personnages que vous voulez voir en situation, de situations que vous souhaitez lire !**

 **Je me ferais un plaisir d'être votre plume :)**

 **A bientôt les potos !**


	4. Texte 3 : Les Larmes

**Bonsoir braves gens,**

 **Quel sombre début de 2016 nous avons là… Un autre grand artiste s'en est allé. Alan Rickman est parti à l'âge de 69 ans des suites d'un cancer. Parmi ses rôles au cinéma, c'est à celui du Professeur Severus Rogue que ce petit texte rend maigrement hommage. Ecrit dans le bus, coincée dans les bouchons à cause de la neige sur mon petit portable.**

 **Disclaimer supplémentaire : le dialogue en italique en début et fin de texte sont tirés de** Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort - Chapitre 33 : Le récit du Prince **.**

* * *

[La tendresse du cœur, c'est ce que la nature a donné aux hommes en leur accordant les larmes.]

Suétone

Les Larmes

 _«[…] - Et que me donnerez-vous en échange, Severus ?  
\- En… En échange ?  
Rogue regarda Dumbledore bouche bée. » _

Derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, les yeux bleus du directeur de l'école examinaient chaque détail de l'homme qui venait de l'implorer. Rogue baissa les yeux mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sentir le poids du regard azuré sur lui. Severus savait que Dumbledore le jaugeait. Que le vieux sorcier ne se contentait pas d'examiner la position misérable dans lequel il gisait. Quelque chose lui noua le ventre, quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus senti depuis longtemps une émotion. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaitre la terreur. Si Dumbledore ne le croyait pas, qu'adviendrait-il de Lily ? Si lui, celui qui faisait peur à son Maître, lui qui avait déjà vaincu des mages noirs, lui qu'on disait être le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ne pouvaient pas la protéger, qui le pourrai ? La respiration de Rogue devint difficile, saccadée. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre au professeur mais sa gorge était aussi nouée que son ventre. Depuis toutes ses années, il avait réussis à se fermer aux sentiments. Mais aujourd'hui, désespéré, condamné et misérable, Severus Rogue senti cédé le barrage qu'il avait lui-même érigé. Le seigneur des Ténèbres et lui partageaient la même opinion quant aux émotions : cela rend les hommes faibles et fragiles. Manipulables. Friables. Et la question que Dumbledore lui avait posée lui montrait combien cette théorie était vraie.

Le Directeur n'interrompit pas le silence du Mangemort. Il se contentait d'attendre, poliment le bon moment. Il savait que le jeune homme ne parlerait pas : comment mettre des mots sur des choses qu'on ne connait pas ? Qu'on ne comprend pas ? Ou qu'on ne veut pas comprendre ? Lorsque Severus releva la tête, Albus Dumbledore ne fut pas étonné de voir une larme roulée lentement sur le visage blême. C'était le signal que le vieux sorcier attendait. Rogue hocha la tête, comme s'il avait deviné les attentions de son interlocuteur. Dumbledore ferma les yeux et entra dans la larme qui continuait sa dernière marche le long de la joue du Mangemort.

Le jeune homme se doutait de se ce pouvait voir le vieux sorcier. Quand on rentrait dans quelque chose d'aussi précieux, d'aussi intime qu'une larme, on affrontait la vérité nue de son propriétaire. Le Mangemort venait de s'offrir, lui et sa sincérité absolue à l'ennemi le plus redouté de son Maître. Sans ornements ni fioritures, Albus Dumbledore découvraient les larmes du passé de Severus Rogue. De ses premières larmes de nouveau-né à celle qu'il avait pu verser en coupant ses ingrédients en cours de potion. Des larmes de changement, des larmes d'espoir. Les larmes de retrouvailles, de rire. Les larmes du début, et celles de la fin.

Lorsque Dumbledore revînt à lui, son visage s'était adoucit. Severus Rogue était prêt à lui répondre.

 _\- Ce que vous voudrez. »_


	5. Texte 4 : Le livre qui choqua Hermione

**Hola Amigo !**

 **Me revoilà, publiant cette fois ci un petit texte dégagé, que j'espère aussi léger qu'un litchi après un gargantuesque repas de fête.**

 **Je tenais à remercier Sombradele pour ces petites reviews !**

 **Rating bien plus supérieur sur ce passage. Je vous ai donc prévenu, à défaut de notre chère Hermione qui ne se doute pas du panier de Veracrasse qu'elle s'apprête à trouver… Alors il est temps pour les plus petits de fermer les fenêtres. (Ne vous attendez pas à l'illisible cradinguement burlesque non plus, mais quelques lignes seulement me poussent à vous prévenir). On s'voit en bas ?**

* * *

[La lecture n'est pas un acte facile. Elle exige un engagement, de la solitude, de l'attention, de la curiosité, une disposition d'esprit. Parlons-en...]  
Michel Déon

Le livre qui choqua Hermione.

Hermione était dans la bibliothèque de l'école. Comme souvent. Comme toujours. Bien que cette fois ci, elle ne cherchait pas un livre pour l'aider dans ses devoirs. Elle souhaitait simplement trouver un nouveau compagnon de chevet, une lecture du soir avant de sombrer dans la douceur de la nuit. Elle parcourait les couloirs sereins de cette salle qu'elle affectionnait tant, cherchant sa nouvelle bible. Furetant de rayon en rayon, elle ne s'attardait que sur les couvertures chatoyantes ou mordoré. Cette troisième année à Poudlard était lourde : depuis la rentrée, tous les adultes étaient sur le qui-vive à cause de l'incroyable sortie de la prison d'Azkaban de Sirius Black. Elle cherchait une lecture conviviale et légère, une lecture qui pouvait faire oublier la tension journalière qu'elle éprouvait. Ses yeux s'attardèrent quelques secondes sur une couverture chatoyante d'un ouvrage qui dépassait légèrement des autres dans le rayons des "Us et Coutumes Magique". Apres une demi-seconde d'hésitation, Hermione s'empara du livre.

A peine l'eu-t-elle pris dans les mains que quelque chose tomba. Une photographie se posait en tournoyant sur le sol, face contre terre. Même si elle n'avait pas vu les gens sur la photo, Hermione reconnaissait l'une des écritures qu'il y avait au dos. C'était celle de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Remus Lupin. Curieuse, elle se hâta de la ramasser pour lire :

"Le jour maudît ou Lily accepta James."

Quelqu'un avait finement barré la phrase pour écrire en patte de mouche :

"Le jour bénit ou Lily s'est rendu compte de combien j'étais génial."

Une troisième personne avait à nouveau rayée la phrase. La dernière écriture était féminine sans aucun doute.

"Le jour où je me suis rendue compte que James n'était pas si imbuvable."

Amusée, Hermione tourna la photographie. Cinq jeunes lui faisait face, assis cahin-caha sur les fauteuils de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Un couple s'embrassait amoureusement. Le garçon était le sosie d'Harry. Non, se reprit Hermione. Harry était le sosie du garçon. James regardait Hermione en souriant, béat, tenant la main de sa dulcinée. Lily souriait, calme et sereine, rigolant à ce que la personne à sa droite lui disait. Hermione fut surprise de reconnaître son professeur, jeune et déjà fatigué. Il chuchotait à l'oreille de Lily qui riait maintenant à gorge déployée, sous le regard presque jaloux de son amoureux. Elle mit quelque secondes avant de se souvenir du nom de la personne qui était assise nonchalamment à côté de James et qui semblait s'amuser du comportement de ce dernier, cherchant même à l'agacer davantage en lui mettant des doigts dans l'oreille : c'était Sirius Black. Sirius Black, l'assassin fou, le meurtrier sadique, le tueur implacable des parents d'Harry s'amusait à mettre son auriculaire dans l'oreille gauche du père de son ami. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux sous l'irréalité de la photographie. Si Hermione avait eu l'attention de donner cette image a Harry dès la fin de sa lecture, elle révoqua sa décision. En effet, sa curiosité l'avait poussé à chercher pourquoi ce Sirius Black avait fini en prison : elle fut presque anéantie lorsqu'elle trouva la raison. Son envie d'en apprendre toujours plus l'avait déjà poussé à aller loin, mais elle s'était juré que jamais, jamais Harry n'apprendrait de sa bouche les sombres desseins passés du tueur en liberté. Cela aurait poussé son ami à vouloir faire justice par lui même, et elle n'aurait pas su le protéger. Et si Harry savait que Sirius Black Pouvait être dangereux pour avoir lu la presse ou parler à Monsieur Weasley, il ne savait pas ce que Sirius Black avait fait. La jeune fille savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à l'apprendre mais elle ne voulait pas encourager le destin. Et si Harry recevait cette photo, elle était sûre qu'il allait fouiner dans les archives de la bibliothèque pour connaitre les noms des personnes qui étaient assis autour de ses parents. Alors non, pour le moment elle ne donnerait pas cette photo à Harry. Plus tard peut-être. Ce ne fut qu'après cette réflexion qu'Hermione remarqua le dernier protagoniste, debout derrière le canapé, allant d'une personne à l'autre. Elle ne savait pas qui il était et même en fouillant sa mémoire rien ne lui vînt à l'esprit. Apres un dernier coup d'œil à la photo, Hermione examina le livre.

Elle caressa l'épais ouvrage précieusement. La couverture était en velours pourpre. Des motifs indiens, fins et colorés parcouraient les tissus de toute part. La quatrième de couverture attisa sa curiosité :

 _"Apprenez à maîtriser votre pouvoir personnel. Comprenez les gestes qui vous épanouiront. Apprivoisez votre savoir et condensez votre bonheur afin de faire décupler votre bien être ainsi que celui de l'autre. Développer la magie qui dort en vous et laissez-vous emporter par la béatitude que vous pouvez vous offrir. Vivez votre époque aussi librement que vous le souhaitez."_

Elle jeta un œil au titre de l'ouvrage : _"L'art de faire du bien"_ par Llabran Laitte.

Apres tout, pourquoi pas? Elle hésitait encore. Elle était sûre que dès la fin de la première page, elle regretterait d'avoir pris ce livre. Elle voulut l'ouvrir pour lire une page au hasard et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise : quelqu'un avait écrit dans le livre ! Madame Pince n'avait pas dû le vérifier, car de tous les livres qu'elle avait pris, elle n'avait encore jamais vu cela dans un ouvrage de la bibliothèque de Poudlard ! Les étudiants prenaient bien des notes à même leurs manuels, mais c'était leurs livres à eux, pas ceux de l'école… Mi amusée ni agacée, Hermione parcourus la première note ajoutée à la plume : l'écriture était élégante. Les lettres étaient presque calligraphiées, les traits étaient droits et fins. Le texte disait simplement : _"Cornedrue, ce passage est pour toi!"_

L'écriture en patte de mouche de James avait répondu : _"Tes sources sont mauvaises Patmol. Je n'ai nul besoin de cela. Et ne demande pas à Lily ce qu'il en est, où je te tuerai de mes mains!"_

Étonnée, Hermione leva les yeux du livre sans même lire le paragraphe en question et se replongea dans la photographie. Lily? Patmol?! Cornedrue?! Si la jeune fille avait su remettre qui était Lily, elle resta perplexe un instant face aux surnoms. Elle avait déjà entendu, lu ou rencontré cela quelque part... En un même mouvement, elle se mordit la lèvre et se frappa le front avec le livre, un peu plus fortement qu'elle l'aurait cru. La carte ! La carte qu'Harry avait eu des jumeaux la veille !

 _"Lunard, Queudverre, Patmol et Cornedrue..."_

James Potter et ses amis étaient-ils l'auteur de cette carte qui indiquait chaque recoin du chateau et les occupants présents en son enceinte!? Cette carte qu'elle n'acceptait pas du tout ?! Bouche bée devant la photo, les pensées d'Hermione voltigeaient a mille a l'heure. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Elle mit la photo dans son sac, en se rappelant encore une fois de la donner un jour à Harry. Fébrile, elle s'assit à une table et rouvrit le livre. Après avoir appris à reconnaître les écritures, elle trouvait partout des annotations de James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et ce jeune homme dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom mais qu'elle s'était promis de retrouver la trace dès que possible. Seule l'écriture de Lily semblait manquer. Sans une lecture pour les phrases de Llabran Laitte, elle cherchait les anecdotes que les amis avaient gravées dans le papyrus du livre :

 _"Patmol, utilise cette technique la prochaine fois !"_

 _"Queudverre notre petit solitaire, cette astuce devrait te plaire!"_

 _"Lunard, toi qui aime la fourrure voici de quoi te combler!"_

 _"Patmol, avec cela, plus jamais molle!"_

 _"Threesome tranks dans la salle de bain des préfets à la prochaine lune !"_

 _"Cornedrue, cela te correspond si bien!"_

 _"Vous pensez que combien de filles accepteraient ça?"_

Cette dernière phrase, écrite sans aucun doute par James, interloqua Hermione qui pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait trouvé le livre daigna lire les mots de l'auteur :

 _"Lorsque votre partenaire sera assez excitée, que ces seins seront dure comme un pamplemousse frais et que ses cuisses inonderont votre langue, n'hésitez pas à glisser vos doigts ainsi que votre baguette au plus profond de son intimité alors à ce moment-là tendu par le désire. Le sortilège -qui pour vous maintenir seigneur devra être informulé- par lequel vous embrasez le corps de votre moitiée sera à..."_

Choquée, interdite, cramoisie, Hermione referma le livre d'un geste sec en se relevant si rapidement et si bruyamment que tous les gens autour d'elle la fixèrent comme si elle était possédée. Tout aussi rapidement, elle rangea le livre au hasard dans la bibliothèque et quitta la salle. De tous les livres qu'elle avait pris sans en vouloir aucun, parmi tous ceux que les parents de Harry avait dû emprunter avant elle, elle était tombée sur un des rares ouvrages que Madame Pince n'avait pas dû vérifier ! Un livre qui expliquait le sexe version sorcier ! Que le père de Harry et ses amis avaient dû étudier à outrance vu le nombre de commentaires !

Une fois dehors, elle reprit son souffle. Elle risqua un coup d'œil en arrière avant de revenir sur ses pas. Apres tout, ce genre d'ouvrage était ce qu'elle cherchait : elle voulait juste se détendre. Il n'y avait pas de mal à se faire du bien...

* * *

 **Alors ce litchi, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ?**

 **Le prochain texte sera une song-fic tirée de la chanson Maps des Maroon Five.**

 **Une surprise pour la personne qui trouvera quels seront les deux protagonistes !**

 **Bisous sur le trou,**

 **Cailloue.**


End file.
